1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a structure of pixel electrode and a related liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
LCD (liquid crystal display) device is one of the most widely applied flat panel display devices. There are various techniques for showing images on a LCD device, such as TN (twisted nematic), IPS (in plane switching) and VA (vertical alignment) techniques.
HVA is one types of the VA technique. It adopts photo-alignment and applying voltage to form a liquid crystal layer on the PI layer having a specific slant angle to replace the conventional rubbed alignment.
To achieve a wide viewing angle, the HVA technique adopts a multi-domain pixel electrode structure. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional pixel electrode structure 100 according to the HVA technique. As shown in FIG. 1, a backbone electrode 101 is configured vertically, another backbone electrode 102 is configured laterally, and the centers of the backbone electrodes 101 and 102 cross each other perpendicularly, so as to form four display regions 11, 12, 13, and 14. Within each display regions, there are multiple spine electrodes at intervals such as the spine electrodes 111, 121, 131, and 141 shown in FIG. 1. The backbone electrodes 101 and 102, and the spine electrodes 111, 121, 131, and 141 all have their outer ends aligned with each other.
However there are differences between the field patterns of the electrical fields at the outer ends of the backbone electrodes 101 and 102, and the spine electrodes 111, 121, 131, and 141, thereby causing the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules at the outer ends of the backbone electrodes 101 and 102 to be disorderly, resulting disclination, and affecting the display quality and transmittance at the outer ends of the backbone electrodes.